


Secret Night

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Lemon, Love, M/M, Sex, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Ardyn/Somnus.L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV, à l’époque où les deux frères étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils entretenaient une véritable relation amoureuse.





	Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW / [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 3557 words – created may 2018

« Tu t’es encore surpassé aujourd’hui, mon frère ! »

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Inutile de faire de la fausse modestie. Tu as été épatant, Ardyn. »

 

« Eh bien, si tu le dis ! »

 

Dans la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, deux hommes se frayent un chemin parmi la foule encore dense qui les entoure. Tous admirent et acclament celui dont l’éclat doré de ses yeux n’a d’égal que la flamboyance de ses cheveux de feu, le seul capable de soigner les maux corrompant le peuple, Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Un peu en retrait derrière lui, un bel homme aux traits similaires bien que plus fins le suit avec ravissement en l’escortant dans la ruelle les éloignant de la place du bourg. Pendant qu’Ardyn est occupé à remercier les villageois pour leurs présents et leur sollicitude à son égard, le jeune homme se rapproche pour lui glisser quelques mots :

 

« On se retrouve après le repas comme convenu ? » demande-t-il à travers le brouhaha.

 

« Oui, c’est promis, Somnus. » lui répond Ardyn dans un sourire.

 

Satisfait, Somnus Lucis Caelum laisse la foule emporter son grand frère, le regardant s’éloigner avec fierté.

 

 

Quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis la promesse de leur entrevue, mais Ardyn n’est toujours pas arrivé.

Tournant dans la chambre avec anxiété, Somnus jette un bref coup d’œil à travers la fenêtre. De l’étage, il peut voir s’étaler une partie des champs baignés par la pâle lueur lunaire et balayés par un vent frais adoucissant la chaude nuit d’été.

 

« Ardyn… » murmure Somnus avant de quitter son poste d’observation pour aller s’assoir sur le bord du grand lit.

 

Jouant machinalement avec ses doigts pour évacuer son inquiétude, il concentre son attention sur la flamme de la lampe à huile projetant une lumière chaleureuse dans la petite pièce, jusqu’à ce qu’elle vacille soudainement, trahissant l’ouverture de la porte.

 

Son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, Somnus tourne immédiatement la tête pour découvrir dans l’entrebâillure celui qu’il attendait.

 

« Ardyn ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

« Désolé pour le retard… » s’excuse ce dernier tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, « …mais j’ai été très sollicité. »

 

« Je comprends, ce n’est rien… » répond Somnus en se levant pour faire face à son frère.

 

Se dévisageant dans la lueur tremblotante de la flammèche, les deux hommes restent muets pendant un court moment comme s’ils hésitaient sur la façon de s’adresser la parole.

 

« Ça faisait longtemps… » finit par dire Somnus.

 

« Plusieurs années, oui… »

 

« Tu m’as manqué. »

 

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls.

Bien qu’ils soient sincères, Somnus craint d’avoir fait part de ses sentiments trop abruptement, redoutant à présent la réaction de son frère. Mais pour son plus grand soulagement, sa franchise ne causera aucun tort alors qu’Ardyn lui répond avec tendresse :

 

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, petit frère. »

 

Dans la pénombre, les deux hommes se regardent en souriant, heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps.

Cependant quelque chose semble tracasser Somnus, le clouant sur place alors qu’il rêverait de pouvoir bouger. Tâchant de calmer sa nervosité, il demande maladroitement :

 

« Alors ? C’est toujours autant la cohue quand tu arrives quelque part ? »

 

Quelque peu étonné par cette question, Ardyn répond d’un ton détaché :

 

« Pas à chaque fois, non. Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses… mais ce serait mentir que d’affirmer que ça n’arrive jamais. »

 

« Ça devait être parce que tu n’étais pas revenu au pays depuis un moment. »

 

« Oui, en effet, je pense que ç’a dû accentuer le phénomène… je suppose. »

 

« Je vois… » répond Somnus en détournant le regard et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 

_Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?!?_

 

L’anxiété de son frère ne laisse pas Ardyn indifférent.

 

« Somnus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

« Non rien… c’est juste que… » marmonne-t-il.

 

« C’est juste que quoi ? »

 

« … »

 

« Dis-moi, Somnus. »

 

« Je voulais savoir si… »

 

« ? »

 

_Ah bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?_

 

« Je t’écoute. » dit calmement Ardyn.

 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Somnus finit par se lancer :

 

« Je voulais savoir si on pouvait faire comme avant !!! » s’écrie-t-il.

 

« Comme avant ? » demande Ardyn avec une certaine incompréhension.

 

« Oui, comme avant ! » répète Somnus, les larmes aux yeux. « Comme quand on était proches, qu’on s’organisait des rencontres secrètes, que tu me prenais dans tes bras et que tu me disais que tu m’aimais ! » dit-il d’une voix chargée d’émotion. « Je voudrais savoir si nos moments existent toujours pour toi… »

 

Demeurant silencieux, Ardyn s’approche lentement de son frère en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Une fois à portée, il glisse ses doigts sous le menton de Somnus de façon à lui faire lever le visage vers le sien pour lui murmurer d’une voix suave :

 

« Mais enfin, Somnus… C’est pour ça que je suis là. »

 

Une joie immense se répand dans tout le corps de Somnus au son de ces mots.

 

« C’est vrai…? » demande-t-il fébrilement.

 

Laissant ses bras s’enrouler tendrement autour de son frère pour l’enlacer, Ardyn lui répond d’une voix affectueuse :

 

« Evidemment. », avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 

Relâchant enfin la pression qui lui nouait l’estomac, Somnus ferme les yeux et se blottit contre son frère, profitant de la chaleur de son contact.

 

« Je suis soulagé de l’entendre… » murmure-t-il.

 

Etreignant Somnus contre lui, Ardyn lui répond en souriant :

 

« Tu n’as aucune raison d’avoir peur de me perdre, cher petit frère. Car quel que soit le temps ou la distance qui nous sépare, tu compteras toujours trop pour disparaître de mon cœur. »

 

« Ardyn… » murmure Somnus d’une voix tremblotante, passant ses bras autour du corps de son frère et le serrant pour le garder rien que pour lui.

 

« Je suis là. » lui répond Ardyn en frottant ses mains dans son dos pour le rassurer.

 

C’est alors que Somnus recule de façon à placer son visage juste en face de celui d’Ardyn, le prenant par surprise alors qu’il vient subitement imprimer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

Embrassant passionnément son frère, Somnus pose ses mains sur ses joues et caresse sa peau en maintenant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce n’est qu’au bout de longues secondes enflammées que Somnus ose retirer ses lippes, rouvrant les yeux pour poser son regard transi sur Ardyn qui l’observe en retour avec une infinie tendresse.

 

« Eh bien… J’espérais t’avoir manqué, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point. » s’amuse gentiment Ardyn.

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait… Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments. J’ai besoin de toi, maintenant, tout de suite. » dit plaintivement Somnus.

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit rire avant de venir caresser la joue de son frère tout en lui adressant un regard charmeur :

 

« Allons, ne sois pas si pressé. » dit-il en souriant. « Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, il serait dommage que tu libères tout dès maintenant… » ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix et en faisant frôler  à sa main l’entrejambe bombée de Somnus.

 

« Haaa… » souffle Somnus, savourant l’excitante sensation.

 

« Je vois que tu es déjà plus que prêt… » lui chuchote Ardyn au creux de l’oreille.

 

« Oui… »

 

« Hum, très bien. Voyons un peu ce que tu as à m’offrir… »

 

Sur ces mots, Ardyn pousse gentiment Somnus de façon à le faire tomber dos sur le lit. Sans lui laisser le temps de se rétablir, il vient se placer au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté, introduisant ses doigts sous le tissu du pantalon de Somnus pour le dégrafer.

 

Le contact de la peau d’Ardyn sur ses parties génitales fait frissonner Somnus qui soupire de plaisir tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser venir trop rapidement.

 

« En voilà un grand garçon… » susurre Ardyn une fois le sexe en érection de son frère libéré de son carcan, avant de se pencher plus avant sur lui pour enfoncer sa main sous sa tunique et serpenter le long de sa peau, « …mais je crains qu’il ne lui faille patienter encore un peu. »

 

Saisissant les habits de Somnus, Ardyn les soulève jusqu’à découvrir complètement le haut de son corps, révélant sa constitution d’éphèbe à la lueur de la flamme vacillante.

Le bout des doigts d’Ardyn se balade sur le torse nu de Somnus qui monte et descend à un rythme soutenu, sa respiration trahissant son excitation tandis qu’il s’offre docilement à son frère.

 

« Comment fais-tu pour devenir toujours plus désirable, Somnus ? » demande Ardyn en le contemplant.

 

« Je…ne sais pas… » répond Somnus alors qu’un nouvel afflux sanguin gonfle de plus belle son pénis.

 

« Et ce n’est pas seulement ton corps… » chuchote Ardyn en se rapprochant jusqu’à ce que l’extrémité de son nez effleure la peau de son frère, « … plus le temps passe, plus il est agréable de te savoir totalement à moi. »

 

« C’est… c’est tout ce que… je désire… » articule difficilement Somnus pendant qu’Ardyn s’applique à embrasser son torse, venant bientôt titiller ses tétons du bout de sa langue.

 

Les attouchements d’Ardyn sont si efficaces que la vision de Somnus commence à se troubler et que ses poings se referment sur les draps, le laissant complètement vulnérable.

 

« Ardyn… » soupire-t-il.

 

« Oh oh, pas si vite. » lui répond-il de sa voix suave. « Hors de question que tu te laisses aller maintenant, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

 

« Oui… » dit Somnus d’un ton penaud.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas, ta délivrance viendra en temps voulu. Nous avons encore de quoi profiter avant que tu ne te répandes… et je suis certain que toi aussi tu souhaites jouir de ce moment qui ne rendra ton orgasme qu’encore plus délicieux.»

 

« Oui…Ardyn… »

 

« C’est très bien, petit frère.» se réjouit Ardyn tout en passant son pouce sur les lèvres de Somnus qui l’embrasse et le suce comme un nouveau-né prendrait sa nourricière tétée.

 

Se redressant au-dessus de Somnus, Ardyn tire sur son pantalon pour finir de l’abaisser complètement avant de défaire le sien pour en extraire son sexe durci par l’excitation.

Toujours allongé sur le matelas, Somnus contemple avec envie la verge en érection de son frère, la perspective qu’il procure du désir à ce dernier accroissant son propre plaisir.

 

« Tu en as envie, n’est-ce pas ? » le taquine Ardyn d’une voix douce.

 

« Oui… »

 

« Evidemment… Dans ce cas, montre-le-moi. » ajoute-t-il en venant plaquer ses parties génitales contre celles de Somnus, ses testicules frottant à présent son anus alors que ses mains se sont chargées d’écarter ses jambes.

 

« Ah… C’est…si bon… Ardyn… » appelle Somnus.

 

« Oui ? » lui demande-t-il langoureusement.

 

« S’il-te-plait… Aime-moi… Aime-moi comme toi seul sais le faire… »

 

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d’Ardyn tandis que son frère l’implore.

 

Gardant sa main gauche sur la cuisse relevée de Somnus, sa paume  empoignant avec fermeté et douceur sa peau lisse, Ardyn humidifie son index et son majeur du bout de ses lèvres avant de venir effleurer l’anus de son frère, plongeant ses doigts à l’intérieur dans un mouvement souple et délicieux faisant remuer Somnus qui gémit de plaisir.

 

Jouant avec l’orifice de son frère, Ardyn s’applique à faire grimper encore un peu son excitation afin qu’il soit prêt à accueillir son organe sans douleur.

Une fois l’anus correctement lubrifié, il approche l’extrémité de son pénis des fesses de Somnus, frôlant d’abord sa peau ardente avant de le laisser coulisser à l’intérieur d’un mouvement précis et régulier.

 

La réaction de Somnus est immédiate. La sensation du sexe de son frère au creux de son corps lui délivre instantanément un bonheur intense ; bonheur d’avoir l’honneur d’accueillir le sexe d’Ardyn en lui. Bonheur de s’abandonner complètement à lui et d’avoir le sentiment de lui appartenir.

 

Coulissant contre les muqueuses chaudes de Somnus, la verge d’Ardyn se retire pour mieux pénétrer de nouveau ses fesses en profondeur, frottant contre sa peau, atteignant le cœur de son anatomie, stimulant toutes ses zones érogènes avec maestria.

 

Bercé par les va-et-vient de son frère, Somnus ferme les yeux et ne soucie plus d’exprimer son ressenti par des expirations appuyées, savourant simplement la présence qui lui a tant manqué et qui aujourd’hui encore va le mener au paradis.

 

Les mains accrochées aux cuisses de Somnus pour stabiliser les mouvements de ses hanches, Ardyn se délecte du spectacle qu’il lui offre tandis qu’il profite lui-même de l’agréable sensation de donner du plaisir à son petit frère.

L’énergie et la passion d’Ardyn à pénétrer son frère font apparaître sur sa peau des perles de sueur scintillantes tandis que ses mèches pourpres ondulées fouettent son visage, se mêlant à l’humidité de son effort, se collant sur ses joues alors que choient sur la peau de Somnus de lourdes gouttes roulant depuis son menton et ruisselant sur le corps de son frère.

 

Le silence de la nuit n’est perturbé que par les chaudes respirations et le léger grincement du lit tandis que dans l’intimité de la petite chambre éclairée par la flammèche, Ardyn et Somnus savourent leurs retrouvailles émoustillantes au travers de l’extase qu’ils partagent.

 

Leurs musclent se contractent, un léger fourmillement parcourant progressivement tous leurs membres tandis que la pénétration fait son effet aussi bien à l’aîné qu’au cadet.

 

Saisissant soudain le sexe tendu de son frère, Ardyn lui chuchote :

 

« C’est le moment… »

 

Accentuant les mouvements de son bassin et imprimant des gestes verticaux sur le pénis de Somnus, Ardyn accélère la cadence jusqu’à les transporter tous les deux aux portes de la jouissance.

 

Bientôt, leurs visions se voilent tandis que le liquide chaud coulant sur les doigts d’Ardyn se répand également au creux des fesses de Somnus. L’éjaculation libère un sentiment si puissant qu’il en est indescriptible dans le corps des deux frères, se diffusant dans la moindre partie de leur anatomie pour les faire entrer dans une transe hors du temps.

 

Quelques secondes s’écoulent dans la plus pure des voluptés, instant parfait de délectation où tout est en harmonie.

 

Doucement, les effets de l’extase s’estompent, leur permettant de reprendre contact avec la réalité sans pour autant que le bien-être qui les habite à présent ne disparaisse. Les deux hommes quittent lentement l’état orgasmique, expirant en même temps que la pression retombe.

 

Alors qu’Ardyn se retire, Somnus attrape son bras pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner. Ses yeux suppliant attendrissent Ardyn qui répond à la sollicitation de son frère, venant s’allonger délicatement à côté de lui.

Aussitôt Somnus pivote pour se blottir contre lui, caressant sa peau et embrassant son torse de ses lèvres encore engourdies. Ardyn quant à lui s’applique à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère, le cajolant avec tendresse et amour.

 

Tandis qu’il observe Somnus en souriant, Ardyn laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Qu’y-a-t-il ? » questionne Somnus.

 

« Toi. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Moi ? »

 

« Oui, toi. Tu me fais rire. »

 

« Pourquoi ? » demande innocemment Somnus.

 

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que tu es toi. Tout simplement. »

 

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire… »

 

« Et c’est bien pour ça que je t’aime. » répond Ardyn en enlaçant son frère, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de le serrer contre lui, ses mains rassurantes imprimées sur sa peau.

 

Conscient que le rouge lui monte aux joues, Somnus reste un bref instant sans rien dire avant de balbutier :

 

« Moi aussi je t’aime, Ardyn. »

 

« Ha ha ! Ça, je le sais. » répond Ardyn en souriant avec bienveillance tout en effleurant la joue de son frère pour en écarter une mèche de cheveux.

 

Incapable de résister au regard envoûtant qu’Ardyn pose sur lui, Somnus vient encore une fois chercher le contact de ses lèvres en l’embrassant éperdument, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. C’est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu’Ardyn lui rend son baiser, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tournant sa langue autour de la sienne alors qu’ils froissent encore un peu plus les draps recouvrant le matelas.

 

Après de longues minutes à échanger des attouchements énamourés, Somnus murmure :

 

« Ardyn, je t’en prie, ne me quitte pas… »

 

Passant le bout de son doigt le long du nez de son frère, Ardyn lui répond dans un sourire :

 

« Mais je suis toujours là. »

 

« Je sais, mais… tu sais ce que je veux dire… »

 

Le regard amusé d’Ardyn laisse place à une expression plus sérieuse.

 

« Somnus… »

 

« S’il-te-plait ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! »

 

« J’aimerais bien, mais ils ont besoin de moi… »

 

« Moi aussi j’ai besoin de toi ! » s’exclame Somnus, son désespoir perceptible dans sa voix.

 

Attristé, Ardyn rapproche son frère pour le consoler.

 

« Je suis désolé, Somnus, mais c’est comme ça. C’est mon devoir. »

 

Bien que Somnus demeure silencieux, Ardyn peut sentir couler sur sa peau les larmes salées de son chagrin. Poussant un léger soupir, il reprend d’un ton des plus doux :

 

« Te souviens-tu de ce jour quand nous étions enfants où il avait fait si chaud que nous étions allés jouer dans la rivière ? »

 

« … Oui. » marmonne Somnus.

 

« Nous n’avions pas prévenu les parents ce jour-là. Nous étions seuls, tous les deux, à essayer d’attraper les poissons dans l’eau. »

 

« Je me souviens qu’il y en avait des dizaines… »

 

« En effet. Et ils te glissaient tous entre les doigts. » s’amuse Ardyn.

 

« Alors que toi, tu avais réussi à en attraper deux ! Tu as toujours été le meilleur… pour tout. »

 

« J’avais surtout plus d’expérience. C’est normal, je suis ton grand frère après tout ! »

 

« Mouais, c’est vrai… »

 

« Allons, ne sois pas si bougon ! Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s’est passé ensuite ? »

 

« Il s’est mis à pleuvoir. Un gros orage. La rivière avait doublé de volume avant même qu’on s’en rende compte… » récite Somnus.

 

« Le courant était si fort qu’on arrivait à peine à marcher. Et alors que je sortais de l’eau, un remous t’a fait tomber et tu as été emporté par la force de l’eau. »

 

« Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait… J’étais trop jeune et j’arrivais à peine à garder la tête à la surface… Mais il y a une chose que je n’oublierai jamais. Le moment où j’ai senti ta main agripper mon bras. Malgré le danger, tu es venu me chercher, et je me souviens encore de ta voix criant mon prénom, puis de tes bras rassurants tout autour de moi. »

 

« J’ai eu si peur pour toi cette fois-là. J’aurais fait l’impossible pour te sauver. Et… cela n’a jamais changé. »

 

« Ardyn ? »

 

Prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains, Ardyn le regarde en souriant :

 

« Même quand je suis loin de toi, je ne peux m’empêcher de m’inquiéter pour toi. Tu occupes toujours mes pensées et quoi qu’il advienne, je ferai toujours le maximum pour te protéger. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Tu es mon petit frère, et je t’aime, Somnus. »

 

Sanglotant de plus belle, Somnus demande d’une voix tremblotante :

 

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir loin de moi ? Je suis totalement perdu sans toi ! »

 

« C’est faux. Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller seul. » dit gentiment Ardyn en caressant son frère. « Et un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu’un qui comptera plus que moi à tes yeux. »

 

« Impossible ! »

 

« Bien sûr que si. Tu verras… ce jour-là, tu comprendras que si je resterai à jamais dans ton cœur et toi dans le mien, il faudra cependant vivre nos vies loin l’un de l’autre. »

 

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

 

« C’est ce que tu dis aujourd’hui, mais tu verras. Le monde est vaste, je peux te l’assurer, et surtout plein de surprises. Il te faut rester ouvert à l’avenir et à ses opportunités. »

 

« … »

 

« As-tu oublié ce que tu m’as dit le jour où j’ai quitté la maison ? »

 

« … Non… » murmure Somnus, « … J’ai dit que j’étais fier de toi car tu allais sauver de nombreuses vies. »

 

« Penses-tu toujours cela aujourd’hui ? »

 

« … Oui, bien sûr. »

 

« Alors accroches-toi à ce sentiment. » dit Ardyn en venant embrasser le front de son frère. « Je te promets que je continuerai à te rendre fier de moi. »

 

« Oui… »

 

« Mais en attendant… » ajoute-t-il en déposant sa main dans le bas du dos de Somnus pour le rapprocher de lui, « …nous avons encore toute une nuit devant nous. Tâchons d’en profiter comme il se doit, n’es-tu pas d’accord, cher petit frère ? »

 

« Oui, Ardyn ! »


End file.
